The present invention relates to an ink printer head utilizing the electroosmotic movement of the liquid in a system comprising a porous member sandwiched between opposed electrodes.
A known electroosmotic ink printer head comprises a plurality of first electrodes successively arranged on a surface of a dielectric support, a second, liquid-permeable electrode and a porous member sandwiched between the first and second electrodes. Means are provided to cause ink to permeate through the second electrode to the porous member. Potentials of recording signals are applied to the first electrodes with respect to the second electrode to cause the ink in the porous member to electroosmotically migrate along the paths of first electrodes to the front edge of the support adjacent to which a recording medium is located.
However, the ink employed in the printer has a tendency to spontaneously leak through the porous member and wet the portions of the support's front edge where the first electrodes are not provided. This stains the edge portions of the recording medium.